


What To Expect

by lesbianophelia



Series: And Eventually His Lips [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Daddy!Peeta, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, pregnancy!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianophelia/pseuds/lesbianophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss gets pregnant and Peeta gets a pregnancy book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Expect

One of the first things that Peeta does after the test comes back positive – after laughing and kissing her and laughing and kissing her stomach and standing right beside the phone when she calls her mother and somehow laughing some more – is order a book on pregnancy.   
  
It’s sort of funny, really, how interested he is in it. He reads it in bed nearly every night before they go to sleep. She even becomes a little interested, too, but not because of anything in the book, exactly. She likes to watch him while he’s reading it. The way that his eyebrows furrow or his lips twitch up into a smile or he squints ever so slightly.   
There’s a chart in the back, one that assigns each stage of the baby’s development to a corresponding fruit size. That’s probably her favorite, if for nothing else than the way that he’ll come home from the bakery each Thursday knowing what the baby’s new size is. It’s their little routine, really. He kisses Katniss first, and then kneels down, kisses her belly, and croons out something like “Hi, Kumquat!”   
  
She’s teased him a few times that if he thinks any of the names will stick, he’s sorely mistaken. He laughs every time.   
  
“This says that that if I talk to the baby while she’s still in the womb, she’ll recognize my voice once she’s born,” he says one night.   
  
“I’m not sure you’ll have any problems with that,” Katniss says. “I think you talk to the baby more than you talk to me. What makes you so sure we’re having a girl?”   
  
“Wishful thinking,” he answers without hesitation. “Why, do you want a boy?”   
  
She shrugs. “I’m mostly concerned about having a healthy baby.”   
  
“She’ll be healthy. She’ll be just like you, of course,” Peeta continues. “Beautiful and clever and passionate. I imagine you’ll have her in the woods with you by the time she’s two months old. You’ll have to figure out how to use your bow while you’ve got her in one of those carriers.”   
  
The image makes her snort. “You’re gonna let go of her for long enough to let me?”   
  
He grins. “Probably not, now that you mention it.”   
  
He closes the book not long after that and moves one of his hands to rest on her stomach. It makes her laugh when he does this, sometimes, because there’s not much of a visible difference yet. Sometimes she’ll think that she can see the beginnings of a bump, but he’s made her so many cheese buns that it could just as easily be that.   
  
“We’re having a baby, Katniss,” he breathes, letting his head fall back against the pillow as if he just can’t believe it. He probably can’t, really. She can’t help but to smile at him.   
  
“We’re having a baby,” she agrees, resting her head against his.   
  
  
  
All Katniss really has ever had to do to convince Peeta to make her cheese buns – or anything, really – has been to mention that it sounded good. That ability has only increased since she’s been pregnant. He seems to be baking all the time, and bringing her plates of the bread and sweets twice as big as she thinks she could eat under the excuse that she’s  _eating for two, now_.   
  
She smiles at him, accepts the food, and pretends like the idea of eating for two doesn’t completely terrify her. 


End file.
